Stereo Hearts
by The Gothic Geek
Summary: Natasha and Clint are DJs at Radio SHIELD. Everyone thinks they should be together but they are completly oblivious. It's up to Kate and Bucky to get them together.


**A/N: This was written for the be_compromised promptathon with the prompt Radio Station AU. I don't think this is quite what was asked for (or what I was aiming for) but this is what I came up with. The radio station itself is loosley based on BBC Radio 1(i.e. no ads). I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

 ** _Heartlines_**

"The last song for today is a great one," declared a male voice.

"According to Clint," a women interrupted.

"Thanks for that input Nat," came the reply, followed by a laugh. "Anyway, the last song from us is a great song by Radiohead, we hope you enjoy it." With that the first few bars of 'Burn the Witch' started up.

"Great show today, although without me as a sound engineer I doubt it would be as good, but still, it was great" the ever obnoxious Tony Stark said as soon as they were off the air.

"Yeah, you have all the talent Stark" shot back Clint sarcastically.

"Well, not all," Tony conceded.

At that second the door opened and in walked Kate Bishop.

"My turn" came the chirpy greeting, "so get out you lot. Liked some of the music choices today, by the way."

"Yeah, well for a deaf guy, this guy has great music choices," Natasha said, bumping Clint with her shoulder.

"Thanks, but they weren't _all_ my choices, yours were great too, for someone who has something against listening to good rock music," Clint input, slinging his arm over Natasha's shoulder

Jabbing Clint in the ribs with her elbows Natasha replied, "Breaking Benjamin is good rock music."

"To you." Clint removed his arm from around Natasha's shoulders as she dragged him from the room, both saying their goodbyes.

Tony lingered behind in the studio for a few minutes longer; "Are you sure they're not together?"

"Yes." Came the short, sharp reply, followed by the afterthought "at least they can both agree on Foo Fighters and Nirvana."

Nodding, Tony asked "So, any interesting e-mails today?"

"In the last two hours? A few more with suggestions of ways to _finally_ get them together, some entries for 'Best Flirt' and another question asking if we're sure they aren't secretly dating"

"About normal then."

"About normal."

"Also the last few bars of the song are playing."

"Oh shit!"

Clint being dragged out of the studio after a show was almost as much of a ritual as going straight to the break room for him to get his fourth (or was it fifth?) coffee of the day. As was that as soon as they entered said break room, Natasha was already filling up the kettle to set it to boil.

"One of these days you're going to make your own damn coffee Barton," Natasha said.

Clint just smirked, "You and me both know that's never gonna happen."

Natasha placed the cup of coffee in front of him saying, "A girl can dream."

The break room of Radio SHIELD was small. The bosses called it compact. Everyone else just called it small. A small wooden table that could fit four people around it sat in the middle, taking up most of the room. To the left of the door was a sink set into a work surface made out of the same material the tables in the science labs were made out of. The work surface was built on top of cabinets that held cutlery, food and plates. Next to the sink was a cheap kettle and a small microwave. Overall, the entire break room looked as if it was stuck 20 years in the past.

Clint took a sip of his coffee, "Are you still up for a movie and pizza tonight?" he asked.

"Of course," came Natasha's reply, "why wouldn't I be?"

Clint shrugged wondering why someone like Natasha never seemed to go on dates or hang out with people that weren't him; "I don't know". Putting a smile on his face, he took another sip of his coffee.

 ** _Lost and Alone_**

After arranging with Clint that they would meet up at his for pizza and movie night Natasha made her way back to her flat. As she was opening her door her neighbour opened his.

"Hey Nat" said her neighbour, Bucky, "You snogged your co-host yet?"

Natasha turned and glared at him good-naturedly, "We're just friends."

"Riiight!" Bucky drawled.

"So, have you snogged the neighbour yet," Natasha shot back.

Bucky looked around quickly, alarmed; "Ssh Nat. He'll hear you."

"Sort your shit out then Barnes"

"Right back at you Romanoff," and with that Bucky turned and started down the stairs.

Stepping into her flat, Natasha thought about what Bucky had said. Why did he keep asking her if she'd kissed Clint yet? They were just friends, best friends, nothing else. Okay, so they were closer than she was with her other friends. The few she had that was. It didn't mean that she _liked_ him did it?

Pulling herself out of her musings, Natasha grabbed her gym bag and headed to the dance studio hoping that it would take her mind off things.

"Radio"

"Ra-radio"

"Radio"

"S-H-I-E-L-D"

"SHIELD" could be heard in different voices. Then came Kate's voice

"I've had so many e-mails about two other DJs" she announced, "and you know who I mean. So I have a challenge for you. Who can tell me the best flirt from today's show? It shouldn't be too hard, especially since the show only ended five minutes ago. Send us a text on 8, double 5, double 2 along with your name and your favourite flirt from today's show. Meanwhile here's 'Don't you Worry Child' by Swedish House Mafia."

Already Kate found that she was getting texts in at an alarming rate, many saying similar things. The favourite seemed to be when Clint made a quip at Natasha during the chocolate taste test.

Kate's game was popular but no-one loved it more than Kate herself. Getting to see the funny comments, sometimes outrageously so, was the highlight of her show. She really needed to find a way to get Clint and Natasha together. Thankfully, she knew that Natasha's neighbour Bucky was doing the same. As the closing bars of the song she decided she needed to talk to Clint.

"So, what did you think of today's show?" Kate asked as she walked into the break room, where Clint was waiting for her so he could drop her home, as he did after every show.

"It was good, I especially like your choice of Seven Nation Army, but really, do you have to play that game?" came the grumpy reply followed by the scrap of a chair signalling the occupant standing up.

"Yes, because it is obvious to everyone but you and Nat, and I need to prove it to you."

Confused, Clint asked her to clarify; "what's obvious?"

"That you love Natasha," Kate stated bluntly.

"What! I don't love Nat. I mean, don't get me wrong, she's a great friend, and always knows when I'm down and need avoiding. Or maybe if I need to go out and do something. That and she has an alright taste in music that I can put up with, unlike you -"

At this point Kate cut in, "Hey, you just said that you like The White Stripes song I played."

Clint carried on as if he hadn't heard her, "That and our movie nights are great. And I trust her more than anyone I know. She knows more about me than even you and Phil."

Clint's eyes widened and he sat down, "oh shit, I think I do love her."

"See," Kate stressed, "what have I been telling you."

"What do I do Katie-Kate? I've never been great at dating, and I don't want to mess this up" Clint said pleadingly.

"You have one of your pizza and movie nights tonight right?" Clint nodded, "just tell her then."

Unfortunately for Clint, Kate wouldn't tell him anymore than that, so Clint was left to figure it out on his own.

 ** _Maybe We're Home_**

Clint and Natasha had collapsed on the sofa in Clint's flat to watch a movie after eating pizza and 'dancing' to Green Day.

Natasha was sitting so close to him that Clint could smell her shampoo. Normally he wouldn't notice, but after his talk with Kate he couldn't help but notice. He looked down to his left, where her head was resting on his shoulder. Sensing Clint's gaze, Natasha shifted and looked up at him.

Smiling at her, Clint thought that about how green her eyes were. Maybe Kate was right. Plucking up the nerve he placed a short, sweet kiss on Natasha's lips. Immediately, he regretted it after seeing the surprised look on her face. Before he could start stuttering out an apology, Natasha, sensing what he was about to do, pulled him in for a longer kiss.

When they drew apart, Clint said "Katie's gonna be insufferable." Natasha laughed, and Clint carried on, "maybe she'll stop that stupid game on her radio show."

"Or maybe we could give her something for it"

This time Clint laughed as Natasha rested her head back on his shoulder. "Maybe" she repeated quietly.

Kate's voice came through the speakers of the radio in the break room, "This next song is for two people who know who they are." And with that the first bars of 'Hey Soul Sister' started playing.

* * *

 **Songs:**  
 **Stereo Hearts - Gym Class Heroes**  
 **Heartlines - Florence + the Machine**  
 **Burn the Witch - Radiohead**  
 **Lost and Alone - From Ashes to New**  
 **Don't You Worry Child - Swedish House Mafia**  
 **Seven Nation Army - The White Stripes**  
 **Maybe We're Home - Lewis Watson**  
 **American Idiot or Basket Case - both by Green Day**  
 **Hey Soul Sisiter - Train**

 **Don't forget to review :)**


End file.
